Seven
by nevthebunny
Summary: 'Seven is a magical number. When the end was near there were seven virtues we could call upon to keep ourselves fighting. And seven words to break us.' Oneshot about Weasleys and the number seven.


**A/N I know I owe my new oneshot series but I'm in Year 11 and short fics are easier to deal with right now. Lions is coming I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Seven is a magical number. It has significance in so many different ways, in so many different walks of life. I was one of seven once, a matched set. There were seven horcruxes and seven to destroy them and when the end was near there were seven virtues we could call upon to keep ourselves fighting. And seven words to break us.

Bill is a gentle man, modest too. He's the oldest and greatest of us, though he doesn't flaunt it. He is never afraid to throw himself into the fray and so when the time came there was no debate. He calmly, collectedly, asked his wife and the seventeen-year-olds living in his house if they were coming and left immediately. He did not look back or think for a second upon what the battle could mean for him. It was never a case of what could happen if he did fight, it was a case of what would if he didn't.

Charlie is a quiet man but brutally honest when it comes down to it. He's always alone but not lonely. His dragons are his love and he always seeks ways in which to further himself; Quidditch was something he could do, it wasn't a challenge so he chose the dragons: there's always something new to learn. When spends too long away he always comes home and I believe that was how he perceived this last rush for freedom. He fought alongside those he loved, to find a better world.

Percy is the black sheep, the unlikely Gryffindor, and yet he has the most curious sense of justice and honour. While he may be many things he's never afraid to admit he's wrong. It was obvious to him that we were going to fight and it didn't matter how terrified he was or how terribly we'd take it, he had to reconcile his actions with us, apologize. But he didn't stop there. There was something awfully dishonourable about leaving a fight before it started. So he stayed.

George was supposedly one of a matched pair once. Most people thought he walked, talked and thought in exactly the same way as his twin. Only a select few could see that George's inner compassion was so much greater than my own. He never fails to smile at others; friendship and understanding come naturally to him. For all the jokes I made that he belonged in Hufflepuff, it is true to an extent. Then again, we went to fight together and we should have walked out of there together. George never did anything alone and if it were up to him no one ever would have to.

Ron is a persistent man, for all his effortless appearance. He plods along, whilst never quite believing he can achieve he tries anyway. One element of his life Ron refuses to compromise is his morals. He is perseveringly loyal to a fault and that was why he could be found at Hogwarts on that day. As far as I know he stuck to his two best friends through thick and thin that year and he would have considered it the height of weakness to give up there just when the going had got tough.

Ginny, the baby, is a wild and crazy type of girl but she suffers. She endures silently, never asking for help or giving up. I suppose that comes from having six older brothers. When the time came for her it was long overdue; she had been waiting long enough for a love that may never have come to her. Accepting and graceful though she may have been, not even our mother could stop her once she let her patience fall away.

They did not all hear those seven fateful words. Nor did I for I was already broken. The words came from the mouth of Oliver Wood, whose manner of living is a tale for a whole other story.

"They found someone else upstairs. It's Fred."

Seven is a magical number. It has significance in so many different ways, in so many different walks of life. I was one of seven once, a matched set. There were seven horcruxes and seven to destroy them and when the end was near there were seven virtues we could call upon to keep ourselves fighting. And seven words to break us.

My name was Fred. I was a funny, loving man, they said. I was generous, caring even. Depending on who you ask, I threw myself in front of a Killing Curse to save my brother or perhaps I dragged a Death Eater into the Black Lake at the cost of my own life. Either way, my final act was a perfect act of self-sacrifice. To them I say, don't be stupid. Nobody's perfect. Bill loves to show off his pretty wife. Charlie is at heart quite selfish. Percy is overly ambitious. George can be ruthless when he wants to be. Ron is rude and tactless. Ginny can be jealous and irrational and has a violent temper. And as for me, I'm having an absolute blast up here. The girls are hot, there are plenty of old friends and mischief to be had and I have all the stuff I could ever want. What more could I ask for?


End file.
